Where No one Goes
by Nightfly123
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hiccup and Astrid had left Berk and when they go on a family trip, things start to go wrong when a old enemy has come to take their children away but Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the dragon peacekeepers are not going to go down without a fight. Can they defeat this threat or will they lose their children forever?. Sequel to Hiccup's Bride My Version.
1. Peace on Berk

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to the Sequel to Hiccup's Bride My Version. I hope you will Enjoy it. This is just the prologue but the real story doesn't begin until the next chapter. :)**

Somewhere far away across the sea from The Dragon peacekeeper tribe and Berk, Ships are sailing across from a unknown island and the men on the ships were ready and waiting for orders from their Chief, who was looking out to sea, on what they were going to do now.

"We will wait until Nightfall and then under the cover of darkness, we will try and take away what Hiccup cares the most" said the Chief.

"Why, sir?" asked the second in command, uncertainly. "Why can't we just attack them head on?".

"Because if we do that then we will lose the element of surprise and then Hiccup and his Night Fury will be able to defeat us!" shouted the Chief, before going back to looking out to sea.

"Great Idea sir, we will wait until Nightfall" said The second in command, all of sudden enthusiastic.

"Good" said the Chief, still staring out to sea. "You better prepare yourself brother because today will be the day where I will triumph".

While the unknown ships were heading towards Dragons Edge, They had no idea that they were being watched by a male citizen of the Dragon peacekeeper tribe, who was using his telescope to track their movements and record it on his map. He also has a Deadly Nadder with him as a friend and a ride.

"We better get back to Dragons Edge buddy because the whole tribe is in danger" said the man, mounting his Deadly Nadder and soon they were flying back to their tribe.

Meanwhile on Berk, Everything was peaceful and the citizens of Berk were still very much upset by the absence of Hiccup and Astrid. Snotlout, on the other hand, was spending some time with his son: Snotlout II. They were training for the upcoming Thawfest games and this years games are different. Every tribe was invited to take part in the Thawfest games and the children are also allowed to take part in the Thawfest games.

"Are you excited son?" asked Snotlout, doing some sheep lugging.

"Yeah, dad" said Snotlout II, confidently as they carried on training while Hanne, Snotlout II's mother, was watching. After their training was over, Snotlout picked up his son and put him on his shoulder while walking.

"I bet that you two are training hard" said Hanne, smiling at her husband and son.

"Yeah, it was awesome" said Snotlout II, happily.

"I sure bet it was" said Hanne, picking up her son and putting him down on the ground and she then kissed his forehead. "Now run along and play with the other kids while your father and I have little chat, ok?".

"Yeah sure" said Snotlout II, before running off to play with the other kids.

"He sure is very much like you" said Hanne.

"Yeah but I guess he looks up to his father a lot" said Snotlout, smiling.

"Yep" said Hanne, also smiling. "Do you think that we should get going?"

"Yeah sure" said Snotlout, as he and Hanne then held hands and walked away from the area where Snotlout has just been training with his son. Secretly Snotlout is hoping for Hiccup to come back so they can settle the score once and for all because even though he won the last Thawfest games between them, he felt humiliated when he had found out that Hiccup threw the race.

Soon they were back at their house and the moment they had got inside, They immediately began making food for dinner and when Hanne said to him that he can go and find their son, Snotlout ran out of the house to find Snotlout II and he saw him still playing with the other kids his age. Snotlout picked his son and carried him back home where they then had dinner.

"Do you still remember our victory, son?" asked Snotlout, smirking.

"Yep" said Snotlout II, also giving the same smirk.

"What is it?" asked Snotlout.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout Oi Oi Oi" chanted Snotlout II and his father, at the same time.

"That's my boy" said Snotlout, before seeing his wife's annoyed look. "I mean, our boy".


	2. Meeting the children

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and this is where the real story begins. Enjoy :)**

Hiccup (V.O)

"This is Dragons Edge, It may not exactly look like much but it packs more than a few surprises. You see we do still have dragons but we also have one other thing that probably is also sending Berk crazy ...".

Some children are running around and some are also playing with dragons. They are excited to go and have a very good time while their parents watch them.

Hiccup (Continued)

"...CHILDREN!".

While some children are either playing with dragons or just running around, A boy with auburn brown hair and green eyes while also wearing a brown tunic and a black fur coat is with his little brother, who also has auburn brown hair but has brown eyes and is wearing a green tunic with a brown fur coat, playing hide and seek inside their house.

Hiccup (V.O)

"Those are mine and Astrid's two sons, The one that has a black fur coat is my oldest son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, Hiccup IV for short while the other one who is wearing a green tunic and the brown fur coat is my second oldest son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V, Hiccup V for short".

The Two little Hiccup's both then run outside to play with their fellow children and then they stop in their tracks to stare in awe at two young girls with blonde hair that they have a crush on.

Hiccup (Continued)

"Those two young girls are Astrid Hofferson II and Astrid Hofferson III, they are the daughters of both Snorri and Kaia Hofferson. My sons also have a crush on them as you can see. Basically my oldest son Hiccup IV has a crush on Astrid Hofferson II, Astrid II for short while my second oldest son Hiccup V has a crush on Astrid Hofferson III, Astrid III for short. Luckily for my sons, They are not stubborn from the start otherwise that will cause some problems if you ask me".

Astrid II and her sister Astrid III both looked at Hiccup IV and Hiccup V respectively and they winked at them making both Hiccups go into a daydream. Meanwhile, a another boy but this time with blonde hair also joins the fun after hugging his father Snorri and his mother Kaia.

Hiccup (V.O)

"That's Edgar III, son of Snorri and Kaia. He is also Astrid II and Astrid III's younger brother. He gets along well with my two sons ever since they first became best friends and from that moment on they had each other's backs.

Edgar III runs to his sisters and hugs them before seeing his best friends Hiccup IV and Hiccup V, Edgar III runs up to them and hug-tackles them to ground which got them out of their love trance. Hiccup IV and Hiccup V then returned the hug before they started playing with Edgar III.

At Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his wife Astrid Haddock house, A young girl with Auburn brown hair like her brothers and father except she has blue eyes like her mother was playing with her own group of friends.

Hiccup (Continued)

"That's mine and Astrid's youngest child and daughter, Astrid Horrendous Haddock I, Astrid I for short. She is the shy one of the family and like her brothers, she also has a crush on someone...".

A young boy also with blonde hair ran towards Hiccup IV and Hiccup V who along with Edgar III ran towards him and they hugged before carrying on playing.

Hiccup (Ending)

"...HICCUP HOFFERSON!, son of Edgar and Astri Hofferson. He is also My wife's youngest brother. So yeah everything's perfect, All of mine, Astrid and our tribes hard work had payed off and it's a good thing too because with Vikings on the backs of Dragons, The world just got a whole lot bigger".


	3. School time!

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After a while of playing, All of the children went back to their parents and started to get ready to go to school which was the new Dragon training arena. For some children they have to wait until school had finished to see their parents again but for the Haddock and Hofferson children, they get to see their parents all day since their parents are the teachers.

"Ok Children" said Astrid, checking all three of her children to make sure they had got everything they needed. "We will see you at School".

"We will" said Hiccup IV, hugging his mother before going to school.

"Same here" said Hiccup V, Also hugging his mother before he left the house.

"See you later" said Astrid I, hugging her mother as well before she also left.

"Stay safe!" shouted Hiccup, before smiling.

"We will dad!" shouted Hiccup IV, Hiccup V and Astrid I, at the same time.

Soon the three siblings were on the road to school and they were very excited because today they were going to get their own dragon even if its small.

"I can't wait to get my own dragon, can you brother?" asked Hiccup IV, excitedly.

"Nope, I can't wait either" said Hiccup V, also excited.

"Me neither" said Astrid I, happily.

Finally, they got to the dragon training arena and when they had got inside, they joined their class mates and waited for their teachers to arrived which after a while they did.

"Hello Children, welcome to dragon training and I guess that you all know that todays the day where you will pick your own dragon" said Hiccup, who had arrived first as usual. The children cheered for a minute or 2 before they quieten down to let their Teacher speak.

"Me and my fellow teachers know you are eager but you must remember that it is about trust because in order for you to bond with a dragon, you must show that it can trust you" said Astrid, which causes the children to nod.

"For example" said Hiccup, turning towards Toothless who had followed him to the arena. Hiccup then turned his head away and held out his right hand towards Toothless who then leaned forward making his snout touch Hiccup's hand.

The children then cheered and soon it was time for the choosing of their own Dragon. After about a hour or 2 nearly everyone had got their own Dragon including Hiccup IV and Hiccup V who have both got a Deadly Nadder respectively except for Astrid I. When it was her turn to choose a dragon, she immediately became scared but with a gently encouragement from her mother which gave Astrid I the courage she needed and she did the technique her father did and after about 1 or 2 minutes, she felt something touch her hand and she turned to find that like her Brothers, she had also got a Deadly Nadder, causing the rest of her class mates to cheer loudly while Hiccup and Astrid just smiled at their daughters success.

"Ok then since you all have got your own Dragons it is time to put you with a teacher who has experience with that type of dragon" said Hiccup. Soon after about 5 or 10 minutes, each of the children were put with a teacher that has had experience with the dragon they have chosen.

After that was done, they then started their respective lesson which then to break-time and then more lesson until it was dinner-time and after was more lessons until it was finally home-time and they were also looking forward to the holidays which would start tomorrow.

"We are so proud of you three" said Hiccup, happily. "Especially you Astrid I".

"Yeah, that was brilliant" said Astrid.

"We also agree" said Hiccup IV and Hiccup V, at the same time.

These comments had put a smile on Astrid I face as she started to get a lot more confident in her abilities.


	4. Return to Berk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The next day while the Haddock family were having breakfast, A messager then gave a letter to Hiccup, who then got up from the table and took the letter which the messager was giving him. Hiccup then started to read it and after he had finished reading the letter, Hiccup then turned round to face his family with a smirk on his face.

"What is it dad?" asked Hiccup IV, eagerly.

"Astrid, go and tell your brother and his family that as a family treat we are going to Berk" said Hiccup, still smirking.

"Berk?" asked the three siblings, confused.

"It's where I was born and once lived at" said Hiccup, before his facial expression became one of sadness. "But it is also where I have difficulty of try to forget".

"Why?" asked Astrid I.

"I will tell when we get there because I don't want to spoil the mood" said Hiccup, before smiling again. "And the reason why we are going is because of the Thawfest games".

"Yay!" shouted the three siblings, they knew all about the Thawfest games because their parents had told them when they were younger.

After Snorri and his family had agreed to come and after making sure that the children's dragons stayed at home, They then flew off on the return journey to Berk. After flying for what seemed like hours, they had finally landed at Berk and when they did all of the citizens of Berk cheered because they finally had something to be happy about. After they had dismounted the dragons, Hiccup, Astrid, Snorri, Kaia and their families then began to greet everyone and they shared hugs and handshakes but then Stoick the Vast came out of his house to investigate the cheering that he had been hearing. When they had come face to face for the first time in 5 years, Hiccup and Stoick didn't share a hug or a handshake or even speak a word to each other. They just stood there with different expressions on their faces, Stoick's was one of happy and relief while Hiccup's was one of anger because he still remembers what his father did to him 5 years ago.

"Son, I know what I did was wrong and I accept full responsibility and I just wanted to say, am sorry" said Stoick, holding out his hand for a handshake but Hiccup didn't shake it. Instead, he walked away to a house that had once been the Hoffersons, with his family behind him.

When they had finally reached the house and had got inside, Hiccup then sat on a chair and hung his head down. This worried Hiccup IV, Hiccup V and Astrid I a lot because they had never seen their father like this before.

"How about you three run upstairs while your father and I talk, ok?" asked Astrid, gently.

The three siblings nodded and then they ran upstairs and went into one of the rooms and then they started to play. Downstairs, Astrid looked worriedly at Hiccup before then pulled a chair from the table and put opposite him and sat down.

"Hiccup, I know that you must still be feeling the pain that your father had put you through" said Astrid, gently. "But that was all in the past".

"I know but I am still having a hard time forgiving him for it" said Hiccup, sadly.

"Don't worry Hiccup" said Astrid, touching his cheek with her right hand. "We will find a way to help you forgive him, Together". She then kissed Hiccup on the lips which he gladly returned and they were soon having one of those make out sessions again but they broke apart before they can go any further.

"Thanks Astrid" said Hiccup, smiling.

"Your welcome" said Astrid, holding his hand.

"Aww, that was cute" said a voice from behind them on the stairs.

"I have got to agree there" said a second voice.

"Gross but I agree it was cute" said a third voice.

Hiccup and Astrid then both turned to see that Hiccup IV, Hiccup V and Astrid I had seen the whole thing which made their parents blush deep red.


	5. Hiccup & Astrid II bonding

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After the talk with Astrid, Hiccup went outside for some fresh air but when he did he saw Astrid II sat down outside the house looking scared for some reason.

"What's wrong Buddy?" asked Hiccup, kneeling down so he was the same size as Astrid II.

"Am Scared" said Astrid II, her bottom lip trembling with fear.

"Of what?" asked Hiccup, confused.

"Of telling your oldest son that I love him" said Astrid II, who is now on the Verge of crying. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?".

"Shh, it's ok" said Hiccup, hugging her. "Besides I think he does feel the same way about you".

"You really think so?" asked Astrid II, smiling.

"I know so" said Hiccup, also smiling. "Wanna know why?".

Astrid II nodded her head eagerly.

"It's because I can see the way he looks at you" said Hiccup. "And believe me, he is just as scared as you are".

"Really?" asked Astrid II, amazed.

"Yep and let me tell you something" said Hiccup. "I had a crush on my wife ever since we were children and then when I was 15 years-old, everything changed".

"What happened?" asked Astrid II.

"Well to tell you the truth, I took my wife on a romantic flight on Toothless" said Hiccup. "and soon I had pretty much won her heart except I didn't know that until after I had lost my left leg".

"I bet that hurt" said Astrid II, shocked.

"It would have if I was awake when I was having my leg cut off but I was in a coma for weeks so I guess I didn't feel much or no pain at all" said Hiccup.

"What happened when you woke up?" asked Astrid II.

"When I woke up, I saw Toothless inside my house and I started to get worried that my dad would find out" said Hiccup. "But to my shock, I found out that dragons and Vikings were leaving together in peace for real".

"Wow" said Astrid II, happily.

"Yep" said Hiccup, smiling.

"Did your wife so that you had won her heart?" asked Astrid II.

"Aah, I am glad that you asked me that because yes she did by first punching me on the shoulder for scaring her and when I was about to protest, she kissed me on the lips" said Hiccup.

"Aww" said Astrid II, happily making Hiccup blush deep red again.

"I think that you should get home, young lady" said Hiccup. "I bet your parents must be worried sick about you".

"Yeah" said Astrid II, before hugging Hiccup which Hiccup gladly returned. "Thanks Hiccup, for everything".

"Your welcome, now go" said Hiccup, smiling, as he watched Astrid II run home before going back inside his own house.


	6. Face to face with a old Rival

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The Thawfest games is almost here, Hiccup and his family are training hard and it is paying off. After they were done training, They walked back to the former Hofferson house but their way is blocked by a angry Viking along with her husband and son.

"Snotlout, Hanne" said Hiccup, angrily. "Let me guess, you two are a couple".

"You guessed right Hiccup and so you know, my husband is going to win the Thawfest games" said Hanne, also angrily.

They were staring each other down for 5 minutes before Snorri, who was also walking with his family, tried to calm things down a bit.

"Ok guys break it up, break it up" said Snorri, separating Hiccup and Hanne which he succeeded before being punched in the face by Snotlout.

"Leave my husband alone!" shouted Kaia, punching Snotlout in the face which sends him flying.

Hanne saw this and charged at Kaia but before she can hit her, Astrid tackled her to the ground causing a brawl to happen between them which was stopped when Hiccup and Snotlout pulled their respective wives away. Astrid and Hanne looked at each other with hate, both itching to fight the other again but they were still being held back by their respective husbands.

"Astrid Hofferson" said Hanne, angrily before smirking. "Snotlout has told me all about you".

"It's Astrid Haddock to you" said Astrid, angrily.

"So, you married the fishbone" said Snotlout, smiling Evilly. "You have brought shame on your family,Astrid".

"Leave my mum and dad alone, you big coward" said Hiccup V, determinedly. "Mum and dad are better Vikings than you ever were".

"Oh really kid, your dad couldn't lift hammer or even a sword without hurting anybody" said Snotlout, sneering.

"Leave my son out of this" said Hiccup, clenching his fists in anger.

"No, he has brought it on himself so he will hav..." said Snotlout but he was cut off when Hiccup had punched him in the face once again sending him flying.

"Come on lets go" said Hiccup, to his family as they continued their walk to the former Hofferson house but not before hearing Snotlout say something shocking.

"This years Thawfest will have some fighting events, so be prepared to be hurt useless!" shouted Snotlout, before walking away with his family.

Hiccup IV, Hiccup V and Astrid I both clenched their fists in anger over Snotlout mocking their parents but they calmed down when their father and mother pulled them into a hug.

"It's ok" said Hiccup. "Don't you worry".

"We don't blame you for being angry" said Astrid, smiling at them. "But I have to admit, you did a good job standing up for your father Hiccup V".

"Really?" asked Hiccup V, smiling.

"Yep, you sure did" said Hiccup, smiling. "Thanks son".

"Your welcome, dad" said Hiccup V, giving his dad a hug which he gladly returned.

After they broke apart they continued walking back to the former Hofferson house and when they had got there, they found Snorri and his family there as well looking angry before smiling when they saw Hiccup and his family.

"We have come to stay with you at our former house so we can take turns keeping a lookout for Snotlout" said Snorri, smiling before angrily saying the word 'Snotlout' with hate.

"Yeah sure, you can stay and don't you worry because we will beat him at the games" said Hiccup, patting his friend on the back as they walked into the former Hofferson home.


	7. Thawfest games-day 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also in response to EagleDragon15, I know that I can't have lots of Hiccups and Astrid's in my Hiccup's Bride my version series but I will accept your request and in a future sequel to this story or the next, there won't be anymore Astrids and Hiccups until some generation after that but keep in mind that as a author yourself, you have to make the story interestedly as possible so the reviewers can enjoy their time reading it. Thank you and also Personally the reason I had Hiccup and Astrid's children named after their parents is because to me it's like them being the successors to their family's work on trying to keep the peace between Vikings and dragons. Anyway enjoy the story. :)**

The Thawfest games are here at last, Hiccup and His family have been training themselves for this moment. Later that day, they are at the arena for the first event which is the sheep lugging. Before the events can begin, Stoick had to say the same speech he did at every Thawfest games.

"Let the Thawfestival games begin!" announced Stoick, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid's children along with the Hofferson children were introducing themselves to the Ingerman and Thorston family. Soon the Events began and the sheep lugging was won by Hiccup, earning him the first points of the day. Then it was the balance on Roller which Snotlout won. Next It was the axe throwing contest which Hanne won when the others had accidently threw their axes at the same time causing the axes to hit each other and fall to the ground. In the kids Event, Hiccup IV was leading by a point after doing the sheep lugging but in the next event Hiccup V won the balance on roller and in the axe throwing contest Astrid II had won. Soon day 1 of the Thawfest games had finally come to a end and Hiccup along with his family was extremely happy that they were kicking Snotlout's butt. Luckily Astrid gave him a stern look reminding him to not let winning get inside his head like last time.

When they had finally got back to the Former Hofferson house, Hiccup then played with his children as Astrid watched with a smile on her face. After playing with his children, Hiccup and Astrid along with their children then had some dinner. After they had dinner, Hiccup and Astrid then decided to go to the cove to have some alone time while Snorri and Kaia played with their children. When they had got to the cove, Hiccup and Astrid then laid down on the grass near the pond and started to talk.

"Hey Astrid, I was wondering that when do you think that I should forgive my dad for what he has done to me 5 years ago?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know Hiccup but it's up to you on whether or not you will forgive your dad although I suggest that you will have to forgive him during the Thawfest games" said Astrid.

"Hey that's a amazing idea Astrid!" said Hiccup, happily kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Your welcome" said Astrid with a smirk on her face.

Then Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other on the lips and they kissed each other for 5 minutes until they had finally broke apart for air.

"You know, We haven't been in this place for 5 years, do you think Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, we sure haven't been in this place for a long time and I can still remember you kidnapping me on Toothless which turned out to be a romantic Flight" said Astrid, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah and I can still remember you hitting me in the stomach with the butt of your axe" said Hiccup.

"Am sorry I did that, you know that right?" asked Astrid, sadly.

"Hey Don't worry about it but I guess I did deserve it since I was keeping a secret from you" said Hiccup which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Astrid.

"That was for saying you did deserve it" said Astrid when seeing Hiccup's shocked expression and then she kissed him on the lips.

"That's for everything else" said Astrid, after they had broke apart.

Soon they had left the Cove and were walking back to the former Hofferson home when Snorri came outside being chased by his own children playfully.

"They sure are happy" said Hiccup, smiling.

"Yep" said Astrid, also smiling.

After a while of playing, Snorri and his children then got back inside the house and got into bed since it was now night time and they were excited about for the second day of The Thawfest games.


End file.
